


Caught Red-Handed

by Alpha_0mega



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, bottom clem, clem is sexually confused, she just wants to have fun tho, top vi, vi is kind of a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_0mega/pseuds/Alpha_0mega
Summary: Clementine knew that people could have feelings for the same gender and she was completely fine with that. She had even befriended a few of those people before. Violet herself was one of them and she considered her as one of her closest friends. But for Clementine herself to be one of them? It just didn't seem likely. Never had she felt the least bit attracted to another girl until now. Granted, she never really felt that way towards a boy either. But Clementine wasn't gay.Was she?





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the ending of Ep 1 never happened
> 
> This is kinda kinky and descriptive so little warning there (not too bad tho)
> 
> Characters are OOC

Clementine found herself lying in bed staring blankly at the ceiling. She never did like her break days, years spent on the road hardening the teen and teaching her that idly sitting by is quick route to death by lurking walkers or wandering survivors. But it was different now. She had a home, hidden in the depths of the forest and surrounded by strong reinforced walls. She was safe. But her survival instincts have refused to let her truly relax. 

  


The brunette tried to get her mind off AJ, who was out fishing with Brody. She was surprised he didn't complain about being separated from his watchful protector, in fact he seemed fairly excited to go. It made her happy though, knowing the child she raised as her own was finally making friends. She was glad the school was able to provide a family for her and the young boy. For the first time in years, neither of them felt alone anymore. Reassuring herself that AJ was in good hands, she let her thoughts drift to the rest of her motley crew.

  


Louis and Aasim were out hunting, well, Aasim was at least. Omar was in his own room, waiting for the two pairs to return with food just waiting to be cooked, Marlon was up in the office, and the rest of the kids were spread across the courtyard. Leaving one particular troubled youth on lookout duty, sat atop her usual spot on the wall. 

  


Violet.

  


Clementine felt her stomach flutter at the thought of the quiet girl. At first, the rumbling in her stomach and her heart pounding out of her chest worried her. She thought she had caught some type of illness and was worried so much to the point she distanced herself from AJ for a while in fear she would infect him. She had eventually realized, however, that these feelings would only occur when Violet was near, which only added more to her confusion.

  


The closest she had ever felt like this was years ago, when she had met Gabe. Even then, those feelings were nothing compared to how she felt now. She thought Gabe was cute and nice despite having a bit of a temper. Looking back on it now, she considered that perhaps she simply found comfort in finding another kid her age, as opposed to the numerous adults she had come across over the years. But Gabe never made her stomach perform somersaults. He never made her heart race at just the sight of him. He never made her uncontrollably blush with the smallest compliments. 

  


Violet did.

  


After a conversation she had with the girl in question where she asked how she knew she liked Minerva, Clementine came to consider the possibility that she had developed feelings for the blonde. This revelation came as a bit of a shock for her. The more Violet explained, the more Clementine resonated with those feelings. 

  


It all seemed to add up, except...Violet was a girl. 

  


Clementine knew that people could have feelings for the same gender and she was completely fine with that. She had even befriended a few of those people before. Violet herself was one of them and she considered her as one of her closest friends. But for Clementine herself to be one of them? It just didn't seem likely. Never had she felt the least bit attracted to another girl until now. Granted, she never really felt that way towards a boy either. But Clementine wasn't gay. 

  


Was she?

  


It wasn't that she was appalled by the idea, she simply just didn't believe it was who she was. Before she even realized it, Clementine began to think about Violet once more. She thought about how much closer they've gotten so quickly. They came a long way from their rough introduction. She thought about their nightly hangouts atop the bell tower. 

  


The place had become a special spot of sorts for the two. A place to have deep, meaningful discussions sharing their pasts and comparing scars. 

  


A place to share friendly banter, teasing and playfully flirting with each other. 

  


Or a place to simply look at the stars and enjoy the quiet atmosphere around them. 

  


She thought about how peaceful and happy she felt up there, just the two of them alone together. Whenever she was with Violet, Clementine felt free.

  


Her thoughts then drifted to Violet's soft, blonde hair, how perfectly it framed her face. Her piercing green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and glowed in the moonlight, somehow making them even more stunning. Her beautifully structured face, prominent cheekbones and a sharp jawline. Her milky white skin tone, providing a nice contrast with Clem's darker one. Her sweet smile that few people have had the privilege of seeing. 

  


Whether or not Clementine believed she was gay, it was an indisputable fact to her that Violet was  _ very _ attractive.

  


Clementine started to squirm slightly, feeling a bit of heat pooling below her waist. Suddenly, she felt warmth spread uncomfortably around her body. Without thinking, she began to remove some of her clothes, shrugging off her jacket and unzipping her hoodie, leaving her with her cream henley. Not feeling like it was enough, she kicked off her boots and unbuttoned her cargo pants before sliding those off as well. She noticed a damp spot on her panties that wasn't there before, not knowing how it happened and not caring either. 

  


Images of Violet invaded her mind again as she slIpped her hand underneath the waistband of her panties. She thought about her plump lips, imagining how soft they would feel against her own. Clem's fingers slowly rubbed her soaked folds as she released a soft, shaky moan. She had never touched herself before. If she were being honest, she didn't really know what she was doing. But she didn't stop. She couldn't. It just felt so right.

  


Annoyed by the thin piece of fabric obstructing her, she proceeded to nearly tear them off before throwing across the room. Having full access now, the brunette continued her previous actions.

  


She thought about Violet's body. How strong she actually was under the guise of her fragile appearance. She had once seen a glimpse of Violet's stomach when her shirt rode up, giving her a pleasant view of her faint abs. 

  


Her hand went faster at the memory.

  


She thought about the gentle curves of Violet's cleavage. Although they weren't much, Clementine still found herself glancing at them every now and then. She remembered one particular day, it rained heavily as she and Violet returned from fishing. She remembered how Violet's drenched shirt clung to her curves. She could tell that Violet wasn't wearing a bra that day. The memory sent shivers through her body, much like it did at the time.

  


Faster.

  


She thought about Violet's cute, perky ass. She lost track of all the times she caught herself staring at it. From all the times Clem walked behind her, admiring how it naturally swayed side to side along with her narrow hips, to all the times she was merely a few feet behind her as they scaled the bell tower, giving Clem another reason to look forward to their nightly routine.

  


Faster.

  


She thought about Violet's hands, somehow so soft and gentle despite being fairly calloused after years of survival. She imagined her pale fingers touching her instead of Clem's own darker ones. She imagined how good it would feel to be pleasured by Violet. 

  


Even faster.

  


Soft moans came pouring from her mouth. As the sensation in the pit of Clem's stomach grew, her mind blanked. Her brain filled with nothing but thoughts about Violet. 

  


Violet. 

  


Violet.

  


"VIOLET!"

  


-

  


Violet walked back to the dorms after her lookout shift was over. She knew it was Clem's break day today and figured she was probably bored out of her mind at the moment, per usual. Wanting to give her some company, she made her way over to her room. This also gave Violet the opportunity to spend more time with the curly haired girl. She discovered her feelings towards her shortly after her arrival at the school.

  


Initially, she had tried to ignore those feelings, fearing that she was betraying Minerva by even thinking about it. But she eventually accepted that it was time for her to move on. And if she could achieve that with Clementine right by her side? Even better. If only she felt the same way, though. No, from how much she seemed to laugh and be happy around Louis, she probably liked him if anything.

  


The blonde's thoughts were cut off as she heard muffled noises echo through the empty halls. As she approached Clementine's room, the noises grew louder, but still not loud enough for Violet to discern them. Right as she got a couple of feet from the door, a loud scream pierced the silent air and sent chills down her spine.

  


_ "VIOLET!" _

  


Mind racing, Violet rushed to the door, twisting the knob and slamming it open with a  _ thud _ . Her heart beat hard against her ribcage as worry filled her eyes. "Clem! What's wro-"

  


The blonde stopped mid sentence, her green eyes widening and her jaw practically falling to the floor as boiling heat came rushing up her face. Before her laid Clementine, clad in nothing but her henley, her womanhood wide open and exposed.

  


The brunette nearly fell off the bed at Violet's abrupt appearance, her expression matching the other girl's almost perfectly. She frantically grabbed her pillow to cover her modesty as she struggled to form words. "V-Vi, I-I can explain!"

  


When Violet's brain finally processed the sight before her, her shocked look turned into a lustful smirk. "Damn, Clem. I didn't know you felt that way about me," she teased, trying to contain her inner glee that her crush liked her back.

  


The blush on the tan girl's face burned brighter at Violet's words as she turned her head to look anywhere besides the blonde's direction. "W-what are you talking about?"

  


"So, you didn't just touch yourself while thinking about me?" Violet asked as she moved closer.

  


"Um...I-I uh-"

  


Violet stopped in front of the girl, drinking in the sight of Clementine's beautiful bare body, admiring her caramel skin, her modest curves, and her athletic figure as the brunette's face turned a shade darker at her intense gaze. She then gently held her chin and turned her head to look at her straight in the eyes. "You are adorable."

  


From the close proximity of the blonde's face, Clementine swallowed hard, her heart felt as if it was going a hundred miles an hour. She fought hard to maintain eye contact but failed as her gaze flitted down to the older girl's lips. 

  


Violet's smirk grew as she felt Clementine's breathing quicken against her lips. She moved her head to the side and leaned closer to whisper seductively in her ear. "Nothing to say, tough girl?"

  


The brunette squeaked in response, drawing a light chuckle from the blonde. As Violet faced her again, their noses touching and lips mere centimeters away, Clementine felt like she was going to explode in anticipation. "Just fucking kiss me already."

  


Done with her torture for now, Violet tilted her head and leaned forward to meet Clem's lips. Clementine whimpered as she finally kissed the girl she had unknowingly crushed on for weeks. She had fantasized about this on multiple occasions, but now that it was happening? It was utterly unbelievable. Clementine wouldn't be surprised if she would wake up a few moments later, like many times before. 

  


The kiss started off slow and innocent, before Violet held onto the back of Clem's head and pushing her closer, deepening and intensifying it. Not really knowing what to do with her own hands, Clementine hesitantly placed them on the older girl's hips as she tried to keep up with the motions of her lips. Suddenly, she felt Violet trying to force her tongue into her mouth. Setting her shock aside, she parted her lips slightly, granting her access. Clementine stiffened as Violet's warm tongue made contact for the first time. 

  


The sensation of someone else's tongue invading her mouth felt so alien to the brunette. It was an odd feeling, but also one that felt so damn good. Clementine eventually melted into the passionate kiss, moaning into Violet's mouth as her tongue explored every crest and crevice of her own, feeling completely overwhelmed by how quickly she went from her first kiss to her first make out session. She then swirled her tongue against Violet's attempting to mimic her movements. She felt breathless as she felt Violet's lips close on her tongue, sucking on it gently before pulling away. Her core throbbed harshly as Violet swallowed and gave her a loving smile. 

  


Violet giggled at the look on Clem's face, her eyes half-lidded and an endearing redness upon her cheeks as she stared blankly at her. She was usually so nervous and jittery around the younger girl, but now that she knew what power she had over her, confidence surged through her whole being. "You still with me, Clem?" 

  


Clementine could only dumbly nod in response, her expression unchanging as her brain still attempted to catch up with this unforeseen turn of events. Violet tugged on the hem of her henley, looking into pools of molten gold with a hungry look. "Can I take off your shirt?"

  


The brunette nodded again. She didn't know if they were moving too fast, but frankly, she couldn't care less. She had dreamt of this too many times and they've already gotten too far to stop now. She lifted her arms in the air, allowing Violet to slip off her top before tossing it to the ground. Violet's fingers hooked the bottom of Clem's sports bra and removed that as well, leaving the girl completely nude. 

  


Clementine's discomfort at being so exposed turned into arousal mixed with slight embarrassment from Violet staring intently at her chest, as if she were in a trance. 

  


"You're so beautiful, Clementine," Violet purred before taking one of her breasts into her mouth, gently biting and sucking soft flesh, the brunette's breath growing heavier at her actions. She trailed kisses to the other breast, sucking all around the skin and leaving several hickeys behind before sucking hard on her deep-brown nipple, drawing a breathy moan from the girl. 

  


She then pulled away and leaned up to press a chaste kiss on Clem's lips. "Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you," she ordered. Seeing a hint of mischief in the girl's emerald eyes, Clementine gave her an uncertain look. "Come on," Violet pressed as she cupped the younger girl's cheek, "You trust me, don't you?"

  


In any other situation, she would trust Violet with her life. But now, with her teasing and playful attitude, she wasn't so sure. Against her better judgement, her eyes fluttered shut. She heard Violet getting off the bed and shuffling around the room, as if she were looking for something. A few moments later, she returned, Clementine's eyes still closed. 

  


Clementine felt Violet's hand gently grab her wrist and pull it to the bedpost before tying it up with rope. Confusion and a bit of worry took over her as she opened her mouth to question the blonde. "Uh Vi-"

  


"Shh, just wait. And keep your eyes closed."

  


The brunette's heart raced but curiosity got the better of her and so she reluctantly complied, wanting to see what the older girl had planned. After feeling the rope tighten, she felt Violet's hand moving on to her other wrist, repeating her actions. "Okay, you can open them now."

  


Amber eyes fluttered open, taking in Violet's mischievous smile before turning left and right. Clementine eyed the bonds on her wrists before pulling slightly, feeling the rope tighten the more she struggled. "Uh impressive knot tying skills, Vi, but what's this for?"

  


A light chuckle fell from Violet's lips as she looked at Clem suggestively, the brunette gulping nervously as she saw the unbridled lust and desire in those pools of ocean green. "You're about to find out," she said before stripping off her own clothes. 

  


She shrugged off her vest before lifting her shirt up, leaving Clem with her eyes wide and mouth agape. Winking at the girl, Violet removed her boots before turning around, proceeding to unbuckle her belt and slide down her jeans. Clementine's heart pounded against her chest in anticipation, biting her lip as her gaze lowered down to the blonde's nearly exposed rear. The aching between her legs returned full force. She wanted so badly to touch herself, but stopped short as her hands were held back by the restraints. It was then she realized what Violet's plan was, and she hated her for it.

  


The brunette watched as the blonde strutted over towards her seductively, feeling entranced by the way her hips gently swayed as she walked. Violet hooked her fingers under the hem of her sports bra, stopping to gauge Clem's reaction. A smile tugged on her lips as she saw the younger girl practically on the edge of her seat, her eyes refusing to blink and nodding her head eagerly. She removed the bra and playfully tossed it to Clem's face. The brunette turned her head to the side, annoyed by the object blocking her view, before her breath caught in her throat as she eyed Violet's petite breasts. Her fingers twitched slightly, she felt a strong urge to reach out and touch them, hold them. But she knew she couldn't. She gave the girl a glare at the realization.

  


"You're fucking killing me, Vi. You know that?"

  


Violet merely smirked in response as she started to remove her panties at an excruciatingly slow pace. Clementine's patience was quickly wearing thin. She wanted to just tear the piece of fabric right off but begrudgingly waited instead. Her annoyed look quickly faded as Violet's pussy now lay exposed right before her eyes. She licked her lips as she admired the tuft of golden hair and the dripping wet slit underneath. 

  


Violet's bare body standing right in front of her and the effect it had on her removed any trace of doubt in Clem's mind on whether or not she liked girls, giving her a definitive answer to her previous dilemma. She stared at Violet's womanhood for a while before a soft laugh brought her out of her dazed state. Violet grabbed Clementine's chin and lifted it up to look into her lust-filled eyes.

  


"You're drooling, Clem."

  


Clementine's face flushed bright red at her words before Violet got back onto the bed and straddled her, resting her hands on Clem's breasts. The brunette's breath hitched as she felt Violet's drenched folds make contact with her stomach, her own core throbbing intensely. Violet began grinding her hips back and forth, soft moans filling the room. She started off slowly before gradually picking up her pace, spreading her juices all over the younger girl.

  


"Oh Clem…"

  


Violet's pretty face expressing her pleasure, the sounds of satisfaction pouring from her mouth, her warm and soft body on top of her, her hands firmly massaging her cleavage, and the feeling of her crotch grinding against her made Clem's arousal reach unbearable levels. She desperately wanted to lean up towards Violet's chest, explore Violet's body with her hands, shift herself so that Violet would be grinding against her own folds, bring her hand down to touch herself, do  _ something _ . But all she could do was lie down and watch. 

  


Although, she wasn't entirely opposed to it. She loved letting go of all her worries for once and being free to act so recklessly. She loved seeing Violet's enchanting naked body up close and seeing her in so much pleasure. She loved the way Violet moaned her name. She loved knowing that Violet liked her back. But she absolutely despised feeling so aroused but not able to do anything about it.

  


As Violet's moans grew louder and her legs started to tremble, she knew she was getting closer to sweet release. She removed one of her hands from Clem's breast brought it to her entrance. She inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out while rocking her hips faster and harder than ever all the while Clementine squirmed uncomfortably underneath.

  


Clementine watched the older girl's every move carefully, relishing in the feeling of Violet's weight on her and her slick covering her abdomen. She couldn't help but imagine how it would feel if Violet shifted just a little bit further back. After a minute, the brunette felt Violet tense, stopping her motions and moaning Clem's name one last time as she felt a hot, sticky substance oozing on her stomach.

  


Clementine stared at her in awe as realization struck. She didn't think the ache in her core could get more intense, but it did. She frantically tried to tug her hand down, needing to relieve herself of the uncomfortable tension that had built up inside, before wincing slightly as the rope tightened further around her wrist. After a few more fruitless attempts, she gave up, whining in defeat.

  


After catching her breath, Violet pulled her fingers out and collected the fluids that had spilled onto Clem's body before moving them towards her face. "Clean them up, would ya?"

  


Clementine looked at her in shock. At first, she thought she was joking until she saw the serious expression on her face. She licked Violet's finger tentatively, testing the waters. Clementine didn't know what to expect, but she certainly didn't think it would taste that good. If she were being honest, it was one of the best things she ever tasted. Feeling more confident, she took Violet's fingers into her mouth and sucked off Violet's cum eagerly before swallowing it. The blonde gave her a surprised but impressed look. 

  


"Damn, Clem. I didn't think you had it in you."

  


"Oh I am full of surprises," she purred as she winked at the girl.

  


Pink dusted across Violet's cheeks at her flirting but her smirk remained. "I'm sure you are. But anyway, I believe it's your turn."

  


Clementine internally cheered at that as excitement coursed through her veins. "About damn time!"

  


Violet chuckled lightly before leaning forward to capture Clem's lips once more. This kiss was different from the first, more loving and soft rather than rough and needy. She then trailed her lips down Clementine's neck, her sternum, and her flat stomach, drawing several soft moans from the girl as she left a path of hickeys along her caramel body. Clementine would never admit it out loud, but she absolutely loved being under Violet's control, her body free for the older girl's enjoyment. Violet stopped at Clem's waist, running her fingers through her dark curls as she took a moment to admire the girl's pussy, the amount of slick around it causing it to glisten in the light. 

  


"Jesus. You're so wet, Clem. I didn't know girls made you so crazy."

  


"Not just any girl," she said as she gave the blonde a seductive wink, "You, Vi. Just you."

  


Warmth rose to Violet's cheeks at the girl's words as her lips quirked up and passion burned in her emerald orbs. As much as she wanted to continue her torture, she decided Clem had had enough for now. Not wasting anymore time, she dove right between Clem's tanned thighs, eager to taste the delicious, wet meal that awaited her.

  


Clementine's whole body trembled in anticipation and arousal, desperately wanting Violet to give her what she had been craving so badly. She then gasped before releasing a drawn out moan as she felt a warm and moist feeling on her heat. Lifting her head as much as she could, she could see Violet's blonde head slowly bobbing up and down, realizing that the cause of the feeling was her tongue licking at her folds. A wild blush coated her cheeks at the realization. She squirmed at the sensation, feeling overwhelmed by the intense amount of pleasure before Violet's arms wrapped securely around her legs, keeping her in place. 

  


"You're not going anywhere."

  


Shivers went down the brunette's spine at Violet's hot breath hitting her core. She then felt Violet go faster, her tongue's motions turning more frantic, as she threw her head back and shut her eyes tight, a loud moan erupting from her mouth. When Violet sucked on Clem's clit, the brunette clenched her fists hard until her knuckles turned white and, without her control, her legs clamped hard on both sides of the blonde's head. Violet groaned at the sudden action, sending vibrations throughout Clementine's body. Wanting more, Clementine wrapped her legs around Violet's head and pushed her deeper into her heat. The older girl was slightly taken aback by her actions but complied regardless, continuing to lap at her folds. 

  


The feeling of Violet passionately eating her out felt so pleasurable it was almost unreal to Clementine. It felt good touching herself, which was why she had been so annoyed when the blonde had interrupted her. But looking back now, she was more than glad it happened. Because this? It felt a thousand times better. Heat built up alarmingly in the pit of Clem's stomach but before it could reach its peak, Violet pulled away and ceased her movements entirely, apparently still not done teasing. The younger girl whined loudly in frustration as she used her legs to try and push Violet back in, begging her to bring the feeling back. Yet again she was denied the pure bliss that she sought after so desperately.

  


"Violet, please! I was right fucking there!"

  


Violet chuckled at the neediness in the girl's actions and voice. She knew it wasn't really fair to do this to her, but it was just too much fun. "How bad do you want it?" she whispered huskily, stroking Clementine's thigh.

  


"So bad. I want it so fucking bad. Please, Violet! Please fuck me!"

  


Satisfied with her answer, Violet dipped her head back down, shoving her tongue as deep as she could into Clem's entrance. Clementine moaned in joy, looking forward to her climax more than ever. She pushed Violet's head forward once more as the blonde thrusted her tongue in and out of the tight, juicy cavern.

  


"Yes, yes, yes! More, Vi! Please, more!"

  


At Clementine's words, intense flames of desire burst within the blonde. She quickened her motions, thrusting her tongue as fast and hard as she could and licking up all the fluids that spilled from the brunette's folds. Clementine's breathing grew faster and heavier, and her wet walls clenched hard on Violet's tongue, trapping it inside. Her whole body shook violently as the heat in her stomach rose again. But this time, it didn't stop. It continued building up and up until it reached its peak before erupting like a volcano, Clementine screamed Violet's name like she did before and released herself onto her mouth.

  


Clementine fell into a state of euphoria like nothing she had ever experienced in her life. Her mind focused on nothing but the blissful feeling she was in and the girl who caused it. She lay on her back, still shaking while staring up blankly as she attempted to catch her breath and process the events that had just occurred while Violet cleaned up the remains of Clem's cum. 

  


"D-did I just…"

  


Violet nodded in response, "You came. Pretty damn fast, actually. Not that I'm complaining."

  


"Well, you interrupted me before I could finish the first time and I've been so fucking pent up ever since then. You didn't exactly help matters after that either."

  


"Okay, that's fair," Violet replied as she tried to contain her giggles. She then untied the ropes around Clem's wrists before moving up to lie down beside the girl, caressing her cheek and pushing a loose curl behind her ear. "So, you like girls, huh?"

  


"Well, honestly, I don't really know. But the thing is: I don't care. I don't know if I'm gay or bi or whatever. I just know that I like  _ you _ . I  _ want _ you. And that's enough for me."

  


Violet couldn't fight the wide grin on her face even if she tried as she pulled the girl in for a long, passionate kiss. Clementine softly moaned into Violet's mouth as she tasted herself on the blonde's lips. It surprisingly didn't taste that bad, but she much preferred the taste of Violet's cum. There'll be more chances to taste it again later, she thought. After a minute, they pulled apart breathlessly, panting for air.

  


"I like you, too," Violet said as she beamed at the brunette before her expression turned hesitant and almost shy, much to Clem's surprise. "And I don't want this to just be a one-time thing or some friends-with-benefits bullshit. I want us to be together. Like, you know, girlfriends..."

  


Clementine's entire face lit up at the girl's suggestion. "Yes!" She shouted before internally cringing at the over enthusiasm in her voice. She cleared her throat awkwardly and spoke again. "I'd love that," she said more calmly, mustering up as much of her will as possible to contain the giddiness bubbling up inside her.

  


The new couple smiled at each other fondly, gazing deeply into the other's eyes. They leaned forward simultaneously, connecting their lips once more. They broke apart as they heard Willy shouting that the hunting and fishing groups returned. 

  


"Well, that's our cue," Clementine said as she attempted to get up from the bed, only for her legs to tremble and fall back down immediately. A bright red blush overtook her features while Violet laughed wholeheartedly at her.

  


"Holy shit, Clem!" the blonde exclaimed as she tried to calm herself down. "Was I really that good?"

  


"Shut up…" 

  


Violet giggled at Clementine's flustered state, grateful for not only being able to see the hardened survivor in this way, but for being the cause of it as well. "Don't worry," she assured, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, "I'll bring a bowl over to you. I'll just say that you're feeling sick or something."

  


"Thanks," Clementine said as she gave the girl a smile full of love and affection. She couldn't help but stare at Violet's figure as she dressed herself again, biting her lip and scanning up and down the pale girl's body, sparks of lust still vaguely present behind her honey gold irises. 

  


As soon as she finished getting dressed, Violet went over to the door and opened it. But before she could leave the room, she was stopped by Clem's voice calling out to her. "Oh and Violet?"

  


"Yeah?" she replied, turning around to face her now girlfriend. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed the suggestive smirk on her lips and the hungry look in the girl's eyes, her pupils blown wide. 

  


"Be ready for round two."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos if you liked it and comment any criticism, suggestions, or requests you might have :)


End file.
